Helping Through Love
by MaraJade29
Summary: A freak accident during the final stages of the Yuuzhan Vong War means that not only is Anakin Solo dead, but so are Han and Jacen. Left all alone mother and daughter seek comfort in each other’s arms. EXPLICIT CONTENT AND INCEST


**Helping Through Love**

_A freak accident during the final stages of the Yuuzhan Vong War means that not only is Anakin Solo dead, but so are Han and Jacen. Left all alone mother and daughter seek comfort in each other's arms._

_By the way I haven't actually read this far in the books yet so if it's not accurate I'm sorry._

* * *

Jaina didn't know how long she cried for. It must have been hours, or perhaps days and she would have cried longer if her tear supply hadn't of run out. Watching the body of her little brother, Anakin, being burnt on his funeral pyre had been bad enough but having to watch her father and her bond-mate, her twin being burnt was worse.

When her brother had died, it was as if a piece of herself had been ripped out of her soul leaving her hollow and empty. She was all alone now, except for her mother. What made her even sadder was how she felt sorry for her mother. Her mother had lost everything and when Jaina had looked over to her beautiful mother at the funeral, and seen her sobbing like crazy, it had broken her heart.

She never realised just how much she had loved her brothers, but she had done when it was too late. She was going to make sure that her mother knew how much she loved her now, and would try as hard as she could, to make up to her mother what she had lost.

* * *

Jaina ran, looking for her mother. She searched everywhere she thought she'd find her, in her apartment, the senate building and even the Jedi Temple. When she finally found her she was standing over the place Han and Jacen's ashes had been scattered.

She was just staring, at the spot, not crying and with no emotion written over her face. Despite being 48 years of age her mother was still very beautiful. She had long brown hair with the odd streak of grey beginning to show here and there, but other than that she could have easily passed for a thirty year old.

Jaina just stood and watched her mother, trying to build up the courage to approach her. This was not allowed however as Leia noticed her daughters presence.

"Jaina". When she spoke it was almost a sob. She slowly turned to face her only remaining child and Jaina could finally see the hurt on her face. Jaina assumed that she, herself, had a familiar look on her face.

Without hesitation both moved toward one another and hugged. Both cried into each other's arms, letting their emotions run freely off of them. Leia was dressed, for the first time that Jaina could remember, in black. Her mother never wore black and Jaina only assumed it was because of the grief she was experiencing at the moment.

Leia pulled back slightly so she could look at her daughter, her only lifeline left. She started to rub her daughter's cheek affectionately. Neither said a word as they stood, staring into each other's eyes.

"Mom, I'm sorry" Jaina spoke. The words sounded so hollow to Jaina's ears. She and her mother had never been too close but now they had to be. Now Jaina and Leia both realised just how much they loved each other. Leia kissed her daughters cheek.

"So am I" she spoke quietly. "Let's go home".

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach their apartment. Neither had talked on their way back because neither could think of anything that would make the other, or them self, feel better.

They both walked inside and they only talked when they said their goodnights. Jaina decided to sleep on the couch instead of bothering to go to her own apartment. She needed to be close to her remaining family, her mother.

Leia was forced to sleep alone with the knowledge that she would never sleep with Han again. She would always be alone, a widow, with nothing but her wonderful daughter.

It was late in the night when Jaina woke. She felt something; a familiar presence that she realised shouldn't be here. She looked around for a moment and was startled by a voice.

"Look behind you" it told her. She swivelled around and gasped.

It was her brother, Jacen, but yet it wasn't. He had a blue pulsing aura around him and so Jaina assumed this was his Force ghost. He smiled sadly at her.

"Sis, I believe you know why I'm here" he started. Jaina shook her head saying she didn't. Jacen sighed. "Mom: she needs help". Jaina nodded this time.

"I know" she whispered. "I do too"

"No!" Jacen answered. "You're strong sis: stronger than you believe, stronger even than mom. She needs help and you, Jaina, you're the one that can help her". Jaina looked to her twin.

"How?" He shook his head.

"I'm just here to say she needs comfort, you need to decide how". With that he started to disappear. Jaina called after him but he left.

It was only now that she could hear her mother's cries and her emotions through the force. With speed she didn't know she possessed Jaina shot to her mother's bedroom and opened the door.

Lying on her stomach was her mother, sobbing loudly and sniffling. She was dressed only in a silk nightgown that revealed all her curves and features. Again Jaina had to admire her mother's body and then seemed to realise that she almost longed to touch it and see it.

Leia sensed her daughter's presence and turned over.

"I thought you'd like me to stay with you tonight" Jaina blurted out. Leia nodded silently and the young Jedi Knight walked over to the bed. Jaina was dressed in a small shirt and panties.

Jaina lay down beside her mother and looked at her. Leia quickly embrace her in a hug and cried onto her shoulders. Jaina ended up joining in.

The two of them ended up crying themselves to sleep but not before both of them realised just how much they needed and just how much they loved one another.

* * *

Jaina woke up to the morning light and began to smile but soon remembered everything that had recently just happened to her. It wasn't long after that she realised that something was very close to her, hugging her.

She opened her eyes and saw that she and her mother were in each other's arms. Leia was asleep still and for the first time in weeks Jaina saw a peaceful look on her beautiful face. It was good to see and she leaned forward, almost without thinking, and kissed her on the lips. As she began to pull away she realised her mother had opened her eyes and was watching her.

Jaina pulled back and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She was about to try to get up but she was shocked when her mother grabbed hold of her and pulled her closer. Only when their lips met did it register in the Jedi's mind what her mother was doing.

Jaina realised as their kiss deepened that nothing mattered for either of them anymore: that both of them needed this and that nothing would make them stop now.

The two women pulled away from each other and the two gazed into each other's eyes. There was a lust present in both pairs of them but still the sadness from their losses. Leia jumped up and pushed her beautiful daughter onto her back and started trailing kisses all over her face and neck. She nibbled on Jaina's ears and nose before kissing her once again.

After pulling away Leia jumped off of the Sword of the Jedi and began to pull off her night robe just as Jaina did the same. Soon both were naked and each stared at the others body. Leia still had a wonderful figure, with wonderful breasts with only a hint of sag and luscious hips and a shaven pussy. Jaina had just as beautiful a body except she was slightly taller and slimmer than her older mother. Furthermore her breasts were much smaller but she did have her pussy lips shaven too.

Leia once again took control and pushed Jaina onto her back. Jaina realised that she needed to let her mother take control of the situation and so allowed her to continue to do as she wished.

The middle aged woman began to plant kisses all over Jaina's body, starting at her neck and gradually getting lower. When she eventually reached Jaina's breasts, she arched her back in pleasure. She squeezed them and teased them and sucked on them just as Jaina had once done with her as a child.

Jaina was beginning to enjoy the sensations and was also starting to forget about her brother's and father's deaths. Her mother left her breasts and Jaina moaned in protest but Leia began to make her way lower and lower.

She eventually met what she desired, her daughters lower pink lips. She reached for the labia with her hands and spread the flower petals apart. She inhaled her daughters sent, enjoying the musty smell before leaning forward and plunging her tongue inside of the hole.

Jaina moaned in pleasure as her mother began to lap at her pussy and massage her insides with her tongue. It was the greatest pleasure she'd ever experienced and it was only the beginning. Leia lovingly lapped at her daughter's sex while massaging her legs and stomach with her hands. She was enjoying this more than anything she'd ever done, even being with Han. She didn't care if this was taboo, she only cared about showing her beautiful daughter just how much she loved and adored her.

Leia continued her work before stopping and turning around. Now her pussy was in front of her daughters face. Leia went back to pleasuring Jaina while the younger woman stared at the place she'd been born and the place, now she realised she'd longed for for so long.

Without waiting any longer she pounced forward and began to play with her mother's sex. With both now pleasuring the other it didn't take long for each to have mind-blowing orgasm upon mind-blowing orgasm. Finally the two ended up exhausted in each other's arms.

It was only now that they realised that it was now late evening with the last of the sun's rays coming through the bedroom window. Each stared lovingly into the others eyes, wanting to say so much to the other, to tell the other how much they loved them. But no words needed to be said any longer. Each knew they loved one another and that nothing would break apart the love they shared. The only trouble would be whether or not people believed this.

* * *

_Shall I continue this? Is it any good? Tell me if you liked it._


End file.
